Arcana da Temperança (Temperance Arcana)
A Arcana da Temperança é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratada como uma mulher com asas de anjo misturando a água de dois copos, um azul e o outro vermelho, a Arcana da Temperança é um símbolo de síntese, prudência, harmonia e união de opostos. Em relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana da Temperança geralmente são Personas bem balanceadas. Essas Personas são figuras mitológicas associadas com equilíbrio e moderação. A Arcana da Temperança é primariamente abrigo para bestas mitológicas ao invés de figuras humanas. Personagens da Arcana da Temperança normalmente estão lutando para achar um equilíbrio em suas vidas e em seus hobbies. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana da Temperança iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando qualquer tipo de fusão depois de andar exatamente 49 passos em uma área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana da Temperança é representada por Andre Roland Jean Gérard (também conhecido como Bebe), um estudante de intercâmbio francês na Gekkoukan High School. O protagonista pode iniciar esse Social Link uma vez que o Social Link da Arcana do Hierofante esteja em um rank alto o suficiente. Alternativamente, se o Nível Acadêmico (Academics) do protagonista é alto o suficiente, ele pode encontrar Bebe na sala de economia doméstica da Gekkoukan High School. A Arcana da Temperança se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista participa das atividades de economia doméstica com Bebe, o ajudando em várias atividades. Completar o Social Link concede a forma suprema da Arcana da Temperança, Byakko, "Governador dos Céus". ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana da Temperança continua relativamente a mesma em FES ''e ''Portable, entretanto, a forma suprema da Arcana da Temperança foi mudada para Yurlungur. Byakko então se tornou uma Persona normal da Arcana. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana da Temperança é representado por Eri Minami em Persona 4. O protagonista pode iniciar o Social Link aceitando o o Trabalho de Meio-período de Assistente de Creche, que é disponível nas segundas, sextas e sábados, apenas nos climas ensolarado ou nublado. Trabalhar na Creche também aumenta a Característica de "Entendimento" (Understanding) do protagonista. Nos eventos do Social Link da Arcana da Temperança, o protagonista ajuda Eri a formar um laço com seu enteado e também a lidar com a pressão de ser a "segunda esposa" de alguém. Completar o Social Link concede a forma suprema da Arcana da Temperança, Vishnu. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana da Temperança é representada pelo Confidant com Sadayo Kawakami, que sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista interage com ela. Este Confidant desbloqueia vários bônus, como cochilar, criar itens ou ler durante aulas, criação de itens sem que o tempo passe e a habilidade de fazer atividades da noite (night-time) depois de ir a um Palácio. Completar o Confidant da Arcana da Temperança também concede a forma suprema da Arcana, Ardha. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana da Temperança